Static Electricity
by emotional.tulip
Summary: A Gravitation Sailor Moon crossover. . .A villian from the Negaverse shows up bent on crashing a joint NG concert, so Serena and her girls have to interfere. . .
1. Tickets and Troubles

DISCLAIMER: well, seeing as this is the first disclaimer I've ever written, I'm not really sure how far I need to go with it . . .The chair I'm sitting on is from IKEA, I didn't invent it . . . My computer is an IBM, so I didn't make that up too . . . umm, the clothes I'm wearing I didn't invent, I bought . . . I, myself, I did not invent, I am the product of my parents . . .oh god, bad thought! Make it go away! . Anyways, maybe I should say that along with these many things I did not create Sailor Moon, or Gravitation, for that matter, though most days I wish I had, as for the other days, I just wish I had created Hiro . . .

STATIC ELECTRICITY

Gravitation/Sailor Moon crossover fanfic

Chapter 1: Tickets and Troubles

_The man's arm raised in farewell, his transparent brown eyes filled with love for her. She saw him briefly mouth the words "I love you" as the wind ruffled his jet-black hair. Her brilliant blue eyes filled up with tears as she turned away, blonde hair blowing in the strong wind. The whistle blew, and the train started to pull away . . ._

Serena felt her own blue eyes fill up with tears at the thought of it. They cascaded down her face and onto the open pages of the book before her. As she finished the story, she slammed closed the covers of the book and sobbed.

"Oh, _please_ Serena – pull yourself together!" She heard Raye snap from the couch opposite her. Serena blinked, her tear-filled eyes taking in her dark-haired friend across the coffee table from her with surprise. Serena had completely forgotten that Raye had been there . . .

"That's what I thought," Raye sighed. She slouched down further into the cushions and pulled a pair of old, worn earphones over her head, closing her eyes. Even from where she was sitting Serena could distinctly hear the sharp techno rhythms of the music her friend was listening to being played out.

Raising a hand to her face, Serena whiped the tears from her eyes as she surveyed the living room where she was sitting – the comfortable chairs and floor cushions where all empty; She and Raye were the only two in the room.

Where is everybody? Serena wondered momentarily, before her ears picked up the sounds of a different music, coming from another room. Serena grinned slyly to herself; she had _some_ idea where she might find someone . . .

Quickly Serena stood up, the book in her lap falling to the floor, forgotten. Briefly there could be seen the words "COOL- Eiri Yuki," before it was kicked out of sight beneath the couch.

Serena stalked as silently as she could, which wasn't very, out of the room towards the kitchen – following the sound of a powerful male voice belting out a love song loudly into the near-silence of the apartment.

"_You who have been reborn, colour your eyes, without smiling alone . . ."_

Sneaking a peek into the kitchen, Serena glimpsed the telltale bow on the back of her best friend's head. Grinning widely, Serena bounced into the kitchen, tackling Mina from behind. Mina shrieked, jumped almost a foot into the air, and nearly dropped the knife she was using to chop tomatoes with.

"Oh _Mina,_ I'm so glad I found you!" Serena whimpered, hugging her friend still tighter, and snuggling her face into Mina's back. "You see, I looked up and there was no one _here_, and then Raye was _mean_ to me and – ugh. What the _hell_ are you listening to?"

Serena felt her face contort into an expression of disgust. Releasing Mina – who gasped as air rushed suddenly back into her lungs – Serena began to prowl the kitchen, seeking the source of the disturbance.

"_Be exposed in a state of purity, like a flower whose petals have fallen . . ." _sang the voice, coming from the CD player.

"Don't you insult my Ryuichi!" Mina cried, putting her arms up in front of Serena to block her way. "What has Ryu-kun ever done to you?" She wanted to know, frowning. "Nittle Grasper is amazing!"

Turning away from Serena, Mina took the CD out of the player and cuddled it.

"Besides," she continued. Now it was her turn to sound disgusted. "We can't all like Tokio, and Puffyamiyumi, the way you do."

"Say; Mina?" asked Serena suddenly. She was staring off into space, apparently having stopped listening to the conversation some time ago. "Where's Lita?"

Mina shrugged and turned back to where she was cutting up tomatoes for Lita to put in the spaghetti sauce she was making. No one was stupid enough to let Mina cook, but she liked to help, and so far hadn't cut anyone's head off, so Lita somewhat tolerated it. "I dunno. She left a little while ago – back while you were still occupied with one of those soppy romance novels you and Ami read." Serena spluttered in protest of this obvious affront to her wonderful Eiri Yuki, but Mina studiously ignored her. "She probably just went to go buy Pocky or something – I'm sure she'll be back soon."

"Some hostess," Serena whined. "We're supposed to be having this sleepover, and she's not even _here_!"

Dismissing the issue from her mind, Serena turned and left the kitchen, wandering back into the living room. Raye was still on the couch, and as Serena came farther into the room she could hear Raye singing softly under her breath along with her music.

"_If you could still wait to come back, with those eyes turned away, someday, let's recreate that bewildered kiss . . ."_

Serena rolled her eyes at this sight, and then helplessly glanced about the room, looking for her Eiri Yuki novel. She'd have to give it back to Ami now that she'd finished it . . .

The noise of several persons (or maybe just an elephant in a caffeine-frenzy) frantically pounding up the stairs interrupted her half-hearted searching. Serena scarcely had time to look up before the door burst open.

Framed in the doorway were Lita and Ami. By the looks of it, both girls were trying to get through the door first, and both were refusing to give an inch to the other. As a result, a frantic sort of wrestling match was taking place within the doorframe, as each girl simultaneously tried to burst through into the room, and tried to stop the other from getting in before her.

Eventually, though, it was Lita who succeeded – her strength and longer legs winning out over the more slightly built bluenette. Ami, encountering no more resistance, was flipped face-first onto the doorstep. She jumped up quickly and followed Lita into the room, looking dusty and beaten, but still very happy.

Lita, on the other hand, was ecstatic.

She kept jumping up and down, screaming, "I got them! I got them!" to Raye and Mina, who both equal looks of enthusiasm on their faces. Raye had even taken her headphones off.

"What?" Serena whined, hating to be left out. Lita continued to do her impression of a rabid fangirl; all three girls ignored her. Serena stuck out her bottom lip and pouted. "What are you guys _talking_ about?" She moaned, still louder.

She was about to kick off the evening with a spectacular trademarked Serena-tantrum, but the look on Ami's face quite wrecked her focus.

"What?" Serena asked again, this time much more calmly. Ami was still standing in the doorway, clutching a bag from a nearby bookstore to her chest as if someone might try to take it away from her. The smile on her face was happy almost the point of psychotic.

"I," Ami began with a flourish, the grin still on her face, "Ami Mizuno, have just scored a copy of _this_." She reached into her bag, and pulled out a brand-new book, still wrapped in cellophane from the store. On the front cover read the words "LOVER- Eiri Yuki."

Serena's resultant shriek was loud enough to be heard even above the celebration of the other three girls, and would have put any self-respecting fangirl to shame.

Raye, Mina, and Lita all stopped what they were doing and stared.

"What are you so happy about?" Serena heard Raye ask Ami incredulously, as Serena continued to prance about the living room, shrieking her blonde, meatballed head off.

"Well," began Ami breathlessly, "I calculated that if 3 million copies of Eiri Yuki's new book were sold in Tokyo, Serena and I would unfortunately each have less than a percent chance of getting a copy. But . . ." She trailed off, hands stroking the cover of her new book lovingly.

"How 'bout you, Lita?" Asked Serena curiously, having stopped screaming early enough to hear the end of Ami's remark.

Lita grinned and pulled a sheaf of tickets out of her jacket pocket. "I got enough tickets for the five of us to go see that joint NG concert next week!"

Raye sighed at the thought. "Nittle Grasper, Bad Luck, and ASK all on the same stage at the same concert," she said dreamily. "It'll be heaven!"

Ami frowned. "But I don't know anything about the music you guys listen to," she said worriedly.

"Yeah, but you've always said you thought Taki Aizawa was hot," Mina reminded her with a grin.

Ami smiled thoughtfully.

"Well, I'm not going," said Serena stubbornly, breaking into her friend's discussion. "I never liked any of those bands anyways – they _suck!_ You guys can _totally_ count me out."

The other four looked towards her with frowns of disappointment. Lita was just opening her mouth to argue, when a familiar beeping sounded from the vicinity of everyone's bags or pockets.

Grateful for the respite, Serena pulled her communicator out of the pocket of her skirt, and clicked the button to answer it.

"_Artemis,_ what is it _now?"_

The answering voice was loud enough for all five girls to hear and understand easily.

"Serena, we're picking up something on the radar that you should see," said Artemis tersely. "Luna says it just appeared from the Nega-verse. How fast can the five of you get down here?"

Author's Note: I haven't seen Sailor Moon ever since they took it off the air, so I just guessed about the stuff I didn't remember. I ran most of the stuff I wasn't sure on past my friend who is extremely moon-ish and knows everything, (Thanks Meggie-chan! I love you!) anyways. . . but if stuff is still wrong please tell me so I can fix it! The lyrics I used in the three italic parts are all translated-into-English lyrics of Nittle Grasper and Bad Luck lyrics. (the first two parts are both from Sleepless Beauty- Nittle Grasper, and the other part is from No Style, Bad Luck. I got the lyrics off of so whatever). Tokio and Puffiamiyumi are both jpop groups.. . From what I've heard of Tokio, they're not bad, but I've really got something against Puffiamiyumi- I dunno really, they just annoy me . . . I made Lita making spaghetti sauce because I couldn't for the life of me remember what it was they should be eating at a slumber party in Japan . . . really, it was on the tip of my brain and it, well, flew away . . . anyways, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! (I would put R&R, but I haven't been reading fanfics very long, so I don't really know what that means, except that it's probably not rest and relaxation . . .)


	2. The Weight of Gravity

DISCLAIMER: same as last time- I am far too lazy to put it all in again . . .

Static Electricity

Chapter 2: The Weight of Gravity

"No." Yuki's voice was cold and unmovable, and unforgiving.

Shuichi was relieved to find that it was not directed at him for once. Even so, Shuichi could hear Yuki's voice loud and clear, even though he, Shuichi, was in the living room, and Yuki was in his office with the door closed tight.

"No, DAMN IT!" Came his voice again. He seemed to be having an argument with someone. "I already said I wouldn't do it – would you leave me the hell alone?"

"What do you think that's all about?" mused Hiro, staring at the television screen. Shuichi, without stopping to think about what his lover would say if her found the two of them in his living room, had let Hiro in earlier, and now they were both sprawled out on the floor, eating strawberry Pocky and playing Halo 2 on Hiro's Xbox.

"I'm hanging up now Tohma," came Yuki's voice from the office. "Don't call me again, or I'll get a restraining order." Pause. "Go to hell!"

Shuichi shrugged, and turned back to the TV, only to find that Hiro had owned him. _Again_.

"Play again?" The pink-haired singer asked helplessly. Hiro grinned and nodded.

"Think you'll beat me this time, Shu-chan? I don't"

"Whaah! _Hiro_! Don't be so _mean_!"

"I know . . .but I'm right."

They were halfway through the next round, with Hiro winning 12 kills to zero, when Yuki, having finished his phone conversation, sauntered into the room.

Golden eyes narrowed as they took in the sight before him.

"Why the hell are you here, Nakano?" Yuki growled, taking a long draw out of his cigarette, and exhaling. He threw himself onto the couch and took another draw.

"You two are melting your brains with mindless video games I see," he muttered. "Not that either of you have any to loose of course."

"Who was that on the phone, Yuki?" Shuichi wanted to know. He winced as Hiro shot his player's head off with a plasma rifle. The score was now 16 to zero.

Yuki frowned. "It was Tohma Seguchi, that's who!" He snapped. "The stupid git has no one to MC for that concert NG is doing, and so he's been after me for the past two days to do it!" Yuki looked livid at the very thought.

The round had ended. Hiro, as if he could sense the writer's impending mood, began to pack up his Xbox and controllers. He finished quickly, and Shuichi walked him to the door – both boys were eager to get out of the direct path of Yuki, who was likely to explode without warning.

"We'll do this again sometime," Hiro grinned as he said farewell. "Though maybe with some game you don't suck so badly at – not Soul Calibur though – you beat me every time. Damn button masher." He smiled again and ruffled Shuichi's rose-coloured hair before taking his leave. "That's unless Suguru doesn't kill us with all the practicing he'll make us do for that concert next week!"

Shuichi shut the door softly behind his best friend before making his own way back to the living room. He was feeling slightly apprehensive; there was no telling what type of mood his lover was in now.

Pausing at the door of the living room, Shuichi peered in carefully, preparing for the worst. Yuki, though, seemed asleep, distinguishable in the gloom only by the thin curl of smoke rising from the cigarette still protruding from his mouth.

Shuichi tiptoed farther into the room, knowing full well that if he dared make a sound Yuki would wake up – and he would _not_ be pleased about it.

Shuichi began to relax as his violet eyes assured him that his lover was _really_ asleep. He began to move around quietly, picking up the pillows and Pocky boxes that lay scattered about the floor. The room was lit only by the dim light coming from the blue screen on the TV, giving the room a ghostly atmosphere. It made Shuichi just the slightest bit freaked-out.

Trying to swallow his fear Shuichi began to gather up some of his stuff for the night. He'd have to go sleep in Yuki's bed tonight, since Yuki had commandeered the couch. A voice coming from behind him made Shuichi jump almost a foot in the air and muffle a startled squeak of surprise.

"Do you think I was wrong to blow off Tohma like that?"

It was Yuki; though his eyes were still closed, and to all aspects he was still asleep.

Covering up his initial fright, Shuichi decided that it was best to answer him.

"Erm, well, you _do_ seem like the best person for the job, Yuki."

"Why?"

Shuichi rolled his eyes in the darkness. He was tired, the Pocky was doing substantially less that it's job of keeping him awake, and he had a recording session in the morning. Trust Yuki _now_ of all times to be coherent and wanting conversation. Well, at least he wasn't yelling at him.

"I asked you a question, Brat! Why should I MC this stupid concert Tohma is setting up? Hmm?" There was a note of annoyance now in Yuki's voice.

"Well, you know us – I mean you know _me_. And I guess you'd know Seguchi-san pretty well too, because of Mika-san." Shuichi's words tumbled over themselves as he tried to get them out before Yuki got _really_ pissed off. "And, I dunno, you're really popular and everything, so more people might come. It'd be a good publicity thing for you too, y'know? Plus ASK is going to be there. Maybe Seguchi-san knows that Aizawa is scared of you, and wants you to be there in case anything happens."

Shuichi trailed off, realizing he was babbling. He winced as he realized some of the meaning of what he'd just said, wondering how his lover would react.

Yuki had sat up during Shuichi's little speech, looking more infuriated by the word. "So that's it?" he snarled. "You think I'd do this for money or publicity? I'm not that dense you Damn Brat! As for protecting you from Aizawa, well, I've got better things to do with my life! Besides, maybe you need to take a couple more beatings in order to knock some sense into that empty head of yours!"

Shuichi cringed, his eyes filling up with tears, as he shrank farther and farther down to the floor with every hurt-filled sentence. He tried hard to keep the tears from coming to his eyes, but didn't quite succeed, and a few salty droplets fell silently to the floor.

"So now I ask you again – Why?" Was it Shuichi's imagination, or did Yuki's voice seem softer? He raised his head from where he was on his hands and knees, and really looked at Yuki, scarcely daring to believe his ears.

The writer was still looking down on him from where he was seated on the couch. His shirt was wrinkled, his shaggy blonde hair ruffled and falling over one amber-coloured eye, a lit cigarette dangling from one long, white hand, but the thing that struck Shuichi most was the look on Yuki's face. He had never seen it before; it was almost – regretful?

Shuichi slowly got up from the floor, and walked over to the couch to sit beside Yuki.

"Do it because it would be fun," he said softly into the half-light of the living room. "Do it because you're sorry. Do it because you care."

He heard Yuki laugh softly at this, and felt a hand come up to run its fingers gently through his rose-coloured hair. Shuichi shivered at the sensation.

"No wonder your lyrics sucked so badly," Yuki's voice was amused now. "You are _far_ too sentimental for your own good!"

His arms came up around the smaller boy as Yuki gathered Shuichi into a tight embrace. Not a kiss – not this time. Just the two of the sitting with their arms around one another, drawing strength and comfort from their nearness.

Sooner rather than later, though, Yuki pushed away from Shuichi, and, getting up from the couch, proceeded to wander back towards his office, banging and slamming an irregularly frequent amount of things on the way.

Shuichi smiled to himself as he heard, after a short pause, his lover call out, his voice back to being moderately aggravated, "Hey! Brat! Any idea where I put Tohma Seguchi's phone number?"

Author's Note: Unfortunately, I haven't even seen all of Gravitation yet (cringes). I know what's going to happen, I'm just, well, fuzzy on the correct details. And I've been known to assume some pretty wacked stuff! So just cut me some slack, and if anything is disastrously wrong, let it be known!


	3. Wired Discoveries

Disclaimer: (checks watch) As of 30 seconds ago, I do not own Sailor Moon or Gravitation . . .(waits) . . . (checks watch) as of 30 seconds ago, I do not own Sailor Moon or Gravitation . . .

Static Electricity

Chapter 3: Wired Discoveries

Serena stared at the blinking computer screen in front of her, and tried not to fall asleep. The initial panic of Artemis' alarm had long since worn off, and Serena just wanted to go home to bed. She leaned her chin in her hands and blew her bangs out of her face, listening idly to the activity going on in other parts of the control room. If only her eyelids weren't so heavy . . .

"Okay, so tell me again what happened?" Mina said edgily as she watched the radar equipment on the other side of the room.

"Everything seemed normal on all monitors until we detected an unidentified energy source within the polar ice cap." Artemis answered. He was checking Lita's arithmetic as she rapidly did calculations regarding heat and distances, muttering all the time under her breath. "It is dangerously near where we suspect Queen Beryl to have her headquarters. A quick scan of it showed the source to be primarily composed of electricity, and we have no record of any human settlements in this area."

"Probably another hit man from the Negaverse," Mina growled. "Just our luck."

"Indeed," the snowy-white cat agreed. "But our database hasn't come up with any information regarding it so far."

They both glanced pointedly to the super-computer near the door where Raye was sitting. Raye was in charge of searching the database for information, but it was unlikely she had even heard the conversation; her music was on too loudly for anything to get through. The dark-haired Scout bobbed her head to the rhythm of the song, and hummed along with the melody, all of which could be heard clearly throughout the control room.

_"Amid the rustling wind, the light around me makes a sound that slips through my memory . . ."_

"This is ridiculous!" Lita suddenly exploded, throwing down her pen. "I shouldn't be doing this – _I'm_ not the brainer here! Ami!" Lita whined towards the corner where the bluenette was curled.

"Mmmm?"

Lita sighed in exasperation. "What's the physics equation again?"

Ami reeled it off without even looking up from the pages of her Eiri Yuki book, the bluenette's eyes already glistening with tears.

"Oh . . ."

Silence descended on the control room, broken only by the sounds of pages turning, Lita's pen scratching, or the background synthesizations of Raye's minidisc player.

Then, suddenly –

"Oh my god! Artemis, come take a look at this!" Mina's shriek came piercingly. It woke Luna up with a start from where she was curled on top of Mina's computer monitor.

At almost the same time Raye had crowed "A hit!" triumphantly to her own computer screen, but she was completely ignored in lieu of the more urgent beeping coming from the radar screens.

"What is it?" Artemis asked calmly, leaping up onto the computer desk.

"The electricity source. It's moving."

It was true. The power source, which had been passively blinking in the Northern Arctic, was now on the move. It was rapidly approaching Russia, making a beeline straight towards Tokyo, Japan.

"That is_ so_ not good!" Mina cried, panicked.

"But what are we supposed to do about it?" Lita wanted to know. Her eyes were wide with anxiety, and she had a smudge of ink on her nose. "We can't stop it. We don't even know whether it's really an enemy or a friend. We don't even know what it is!"

"Yes we do," Came Raye's voice quietly from the other side of the room. "Come over here and take a look at this."

The group crowding around the radar equipment shifted as one across the room to Raye's computer. Even Ami put aside her Eiri Yuki novel to go have a look.

"I was looking through our regular databases without any luck," Raye explained as she typed commands rapidly. "I found it pretty unlikely that this thing would be something we'd fought before, so I wasn't really surprised. And then _this_ thing turned up."

She gestured to an unmarked file in the corner of her screen.

"It was emailed to us 6 minutes ago from an unknown source, but what's funny is that the computer recognized its signature and let the file through. And look –" She opened the file. "This is everything we could ask for."

The file did seem genuine. It contained stats, strategies, and data on many Negabeings the Sailor Scouts had fought in the past. Among them was a page labeled "Galvanize.mk.doc," which Raye opened next.

"The energy source is a being from the Negaverse then?" Lita asked from behind Raye's chair.

"Yes," the dark-haired girl answered. "Her name is Galvanna." She frowned, thinking. "I dunno . . . She seems really familiar. It's like I've seen her before . . . In a vision maybe, though I don't really remember . . ." She trailed off.

"It says that her powers are electricity- oriented," Ami remarked, reading over Raye's shoulder. "Galvanna uses electricity based attacks, putting serious limits on how much power she can use at a time, unless she has a bid energy source she can "plug" herself into, so to speak. And, of course, she's soul-hungry, just like most scum from the Negaverse."

"Hmmm . . ." Though Lita aloud, her brow furrowing. "Why would she come here though? What does she gain from attacking Tokyo?"

"_Hello?_" Grinned Raye incredulously, turning around and tapping Lita on the forehead. "Anybody home? Have you been _outside_ lately, Lita? Tokyo is electricity central!"

"Not to mention it has the biggest population of the eastern continents," agreed Ami, smiling. Lita rolled her eyes and rubbed her forehead where Raye had poked her.

"She must be coming here to power up, and then harvest a few people's soul-energy while she's at it," mused Artemis from underneath Raye's computer chair.

"Yeah," agreed Ami slowly, "but why now? It would be better for her to wait until a lot of people come together, like a rally, or a fair . . ."

"Or a rock concert?" Lita exclaimed, her face lighting up with comprehension.

"That's it!" Agreed Raye grimly, all traces of humour gone from her face. "This Galvanna chick must be waiting until the NG concert next week. There's going to be so many people there, energy will be running high – a pretty tasty opportunity for Negavillians like her."

"And all the equipment for the concert runs on electricity," Ami put in sagely. "Especially since most of it is techno. Microphones, keyboards, speakers, amps; that's a whole lot of voltage!"

"It's perfect," Luna agreed. The black cat jumped lithely off Raye's computer desk and started to pace. "It doesn't matter who sent us this information," she said decisively. "What matters now is stopping Galvanna before anyone gets hurt. The amount of electricity radiating from the Tokyo-Dome will be enough to grant Galvanna immense power. She may even come after the Silver Imperial Crystal." As one, six pairs of eyes flickered towards where Serena was peacefully slumbering. "It's not up the Sailor Scouts to keep this under control."

"And, hey," Grinned Lita, her green eyes twinkling. "Now we _have_ to go to that concert! Poor Serena . . ."

- - -

Serena's head started to slip out of her hands and she awoke with a jerk, barely keeping her nose from hitting the keyboard in front of her.

She listened closely – all was silent in the control room behind her. Swinging around in her chair she found the room deserted. A quick search of the hallway and dark arcade above proved that everyone else, cats included, had disappeared.

Scanning the room once more, Serena's eyes fell on the table in the middle of the space. There, lying among the reams of calculations done in Lita's cramped writing, was a sheaf of five large, brightly-coloured NG concert tickets, and a note:

SHOCKING NEWS!

TIME TO GET UNPLUGGED!

- - -

Author's Note: Sorry for taking so long with the last chapter- I blame the usual: writer's block, plot bunnies, minor insanity, thunderstorms, and GetBackers. Thank you.

RANDOM AUTHOR SPAAAZZZ: ) : Gingi (from GetBackers) walks into the deserted Sailor Scouts' control room. He takes on look at Raye's computer screen and grins;

"I see you've met my cousin."


End file.
